


Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by talesasoldasbelle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluffy Ending, Happy Birthday Katsuki Yuuri, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Introspection, Loneliness, M/M, My First Fanfic, Sad Katsuki Yuuri, What am I doing, boyfriend shirt, i told myself i'd never write fic, i'm already failing sorry, post episode 8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesasoldasbelle/pseuds/talesasoldasbelle
Summary: Takes place after episode 8. Yuuri has to deal with being apart with Victor. Our favorite katsudon just wants to see his boyfriend again without dealing with all of this anxiety. He just wants hugs and kisses. Yes, I've seen episode 9, but this story ignores it because I started it on Sunday before the episode came out. Be kind to me. I'm new to this.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sombre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombre/gifts).



> This is my first work of fanfiction. I was bribed. I cannot stop. 
> 
> I'm sorry that this isn't very good. I'm going to come back and edit it. I also HAVE to finish it. It's not done. I might just make it a two shot. I don't know how this works. Please give me advice. I feel so out of my element. But I want to post it, so I'm just going to do it now before I can convince myself not to.
> 
> But seriously. Is it Viktor or Victor? I'm so confused. I used Victor in this and Viktor in my second work, but honestly what even?

Upon waking up, Katsuki Yuuri rubbed his eyes. He wasn’t fully awake, but he could feel that something was missing. He looked around and saw that the other side of the bed was vacant. Victor was gone.

Victor had left for Japan to see Makkachin upon his insistence. Yuuri already missed him a lot, but he pushed through his free skate program and once again got silver. JJ beat him for gold with a borderline flawless, but positively arrogant program. And Yurio skated like a true prima donna, but his mistakes in his short program led to a bronze medal.

Yakov was a harsh instructor, and Yuuri could feel the man’s distaste for his anxious nature and for essentially taking Victor away from competing himself. But he was good at what he did, and he could see how he trained Victor to win the Grand Prix five times in a row.

It was the morning after the competition, so Yuuri was supposed to leave for Japan later that day. He felt less anxious now that the competition was over, and he had made it to the Grand Prix. Yuuri had proven that he is fully capable of competing with the best of the best. He knows he has Victor to thank for it.

He felt empty without Victor there yesterday, but he was driven to prove that he could be strong without him as well. And he knew Victor would watch it, even if he couldn’t watch it live. And later that night, as Yuuri finished making it through interviews, he got a call from Victor.

Makkachin made it through, and he’d be weak for a while but was otherwise healthy. Victor said he watched Yuuri’s skating as soon as he could and that he was impressed, but then he quickly went into criticisms and how Yuuri really needs to work on the quadruple flip and how he just _knows_ he can pull off. They end the call with a soft exchange of _I miss you_ and _I can’t wait to see you_ and even softer still _I love you_.

Yuuri shakes his head. He needs to focus on getting home. Then he can see Victor and practice skating and see a healthy Makkachin ~~to make up for losing his precious Vicchan~~. And he can call Phichit too. He already knows that Phichit made it to the finals, but he hasn’t had time to call him and congratulate him.

With that in mind, he finally gets out of bed. He quickly packed, but found a rather large sweatshirt lying innocently on the hotel chair. He picked it up and noted that it definitely couldn’t be his. It had to be Victor’s. He felt a pang of loneliness. Yuuri knew he’d see him soon, but it was still difficult to be separated from his ~~boyfriend~~ coach.

He decided to wear the sweatshirt. It’s not like they were too different in size, so it wouldn’t stand out if he wore it in public. It still hung loosely to his figure, and he wondered if Victor would notice that he wearing his clothing. He hopes he does. He went through so much trouble to prove that Victor is _his_. Now it’s time to prove that he is Victor’s.

 

* * *

 

As Yuuri sits down in the airplane, he feels another pang of loneliness. He snuggled with ~~his~~ Victor’s sweatshirt to shake off the feeling, knowing that they will soon be reunited and soon falls asleep.

 

* * *

 

After grabbing his suitcase from baggage claim, Yuuri makes his way to where he knows his family ~~and hopefully Victor~~ and Makkachin will be waiting for him. When he sees his mom and sister without Victor in tow, he pretends not to be disappointed. Victor is likely busy. Makkachin is still healing, and he’s a big dog to take care of. Yuuri will be able to see him at home. Soon.

Still, he finds himself impatient. They hadn’t had much time to talk about their relationship. They more or less just knew. But Yuuri still wants to talk about it. What if Victor is playing with him? Is it just aimless flirting? Is it for publicity? Yuuri thinks he might fall apart if any of that is true.

 

* * *

 

As soon as they get home, Yuuri grabs his things in a rush and heads inside. After dropping off in his room, he dashes to Victor’s temporary room, intent on ridding himself of the pit in his stomach telling him to seek comfort from _him_. On the way, he sees Victor in the living room.

Seeing Victor taking a nap with Makkachin stops him in his tracks. He can feel his cheeks heating up at the attractive display. Victor’s robe is very obviously slipping off his shoulders, revealing perfectly sculpted muscles – and if his muscles aren’t as defined as they used to be, Yuuri takes no notice. Who is he to judge anyway? With his body full of stretch marks and flaws, he already feels like he doesn’t deserve Victor anyway. Yuuri knows he’s completely enamored with this flirtatious, beautiful man. But even after all the touching and cuddling and especially _the kiss_ , he can’t help doubting himself and this undefined relationship that breaks the boundaries of coach and student.

With what’s been going on between them lately, he feels more comfortable with the idea of cuddling with Victor. Yuuri takes care to not wake them and shrugs off his coat, hanging it by the entrance.

Keeping Victor’s sweatshirt on, he settles down on Victor’s outstretched arm. Victor will tell him to take a shower later, but he’ll hopefully be pleased to wake up next to Yuuri with how often he asks if they can sleep together.

Victor rouses from sleep for a moment, but seems to be too engrossed in a dream to fully reach the land of consciousness. Yuuri snuggles closer, using Victor’s arm as a pillow.

Yuuri falls asleep with a soft smile on his face, content to be so close to the object of his affections.

**Author's Note:**

> VICTOR STILL HAS TO CONSOL HIS POOR LITTLE BOYFRIEND AND TELL HIM HE DID SO WELL AND NOTICE THAT HE’S WEARING HIS SWEATSHIRT OMG. 
> 
> So yeah, if you actually enjoyed it, don't worry. There is more coming eventually. I'm just a new writer, so I'm trying to work on dialogue without making it cringey. Same with actual fluff. That was like entry level fluff. Beginner's fluff. The basics of the fluff. Fluff appetizer. You feel? 
> 
> And my right (dominant hand) elbow is sprained, so I can't write too much without pushing myself. Oops. I went ice skating, and a kid was playing with a small bouncy ball in the ice skating rink. I didn't see it, and I fell. Not fun. And not a smart idea. Be safe in your adventures, everyone!
> 
> Thank you so, so much for reading! Please comment, even if it's short! (I always feel pressured to write long comments because I'm weird.)
> 
> Honestly any sort of acknowledgement is 100% appreciated!
> 
> Oh, boy! I almost forgot! My tumblr is [vanella96.tumblr.com](vanella96.tumblr.com)! Please come rant to me about YOI and anime! I have so many ships! And my OTP of all OTPs is Shizaya! And I love Haikyuu! And I need more fujoshi friends! 
> 
>  
> 
> *SMALL SPOILER FOR EPISODE 9*
> 
> Oh my god. Victor came to get him! DID VICTOR GO ON HIS OWN? TO GET HIS PRECIOUS BOYFRIEND? I CAN'T WAIT TILL THE NEXT EPISODE. THIS ANIME MAKES ME SO HAPPY.
> 
> *SMALL SPOILER FOR EPISODE 9 OVER*


End file.
